Night Light
Night Light (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek smoka będący krzyżówką Nocnej oraz Białej Furii. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3. Jedyni poznani przedstawiciele tej krzyżówki to potomstwo Szczerbatka i Białej Furii. Wygląd Budowa Night Lighta jest zbliżona do anatomii gatunków składających się na tę krzyżówkę. Posiada on smukłe ciało, płaską głowę otoczoną wypustkami i duże oczy. Smok ma też cztery łapy oraz parę silnych, stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł. Jest wyposażony w kolce grzbietowe i wypustki na głowie właściwe Nocnej Furii, nie posiada natomiast błony wyrastającej po bokach ogona typowej dla Białych Furii. Jako krzyżówkę smoków o zupełnie przeciwnych kolorach łusek, Night Lighta wyróżnia przede wszystkim nieregularne ubarwienie, zamykające się w barwach czarnej i białej. Siedlisko i dieta Jedyni przedstawiciele tej krzyżówki mieszkają w Ukrytym Świecie. Podobnie jak inne gatunki z rodziny Furii, smoki te najbardziej lubią żywić się rybami. Zachowanie i tresura Jako pisklęta, Night Lighty lubią zabawę, najczęściej ze sobą nawzajem. Są ciekawe świata i odważne, nie obawiają się eksploracji nieznanych terenów. W obecności potencjalnego nieprzyjaciela smoki te stają się ostrożne, dają się jednak dotknąć człowiekowi, jeśli są pewne, że jest to przyjaciel. Prawdopodobnie więc możliwa jest tresura zwierzęcia, wystarczy zdobyć jego zaufanie. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Smoki te zieją tym samym typem ognia, co inne Furie, czyli plazmą. Są to potężne, eksplodujące pociski o fioletowym zabarwieniu. Znikanie right|thumb|Znikanie u smocząt Tak jak gatunki składające się na tę krzyżówkę, Night Light potrafi znikać wskutek rozgrzania swoich łusek, które stają się lustrzane. Sam mechanizm znikania jest taki sam, jak u Białej Furii - smokowi wystarczy przelecieć przez kulę wystrzelonego przez siebie ognia, aby zniknąć. U młodych działa to niezwykle krótko, starsze osobniki prawdopodobnie są w stanie pozostać niewidoczne na dłuższą chwilę. Szybkość Smoki te już jako pisklęta latają bardzo szybko i bez trudu dotrzymują tempa dorosłym Furiom. Nawet wykonując manewry w powietrzu, takie jak obrót, zdają się nie tracić prędkości. Słabości *Bezwględne przywiązanie do rodziny i partnera, które może być wykorzystane przez łowców. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka: Święta w domu Trzy młode pisklęta tego gatunku, potomstwo Szczerbatka i Białej Furii, mieszkają razem z rodzicami w Ukrytym Świecie. Jedna z nich, Dart, wydaje się znudzona i łapie unoszącą się w powietrzu kolorową bańkę tylko po to, by wkrótce ją wypuścić. Zauważa Szczerbatka rysującego coś na piasku i zainteresowana, podchodzi bliżej, by przyjrzeć się obrazkowi, na którym widnieje człowiek z protezą lewej nogi - Czkawka. Natychmiast pojawiają się jednak bracia smoczycy, którzy walcząc ze sobą, niemal wpadają na obrazek. Gdy go zauważają, dorysowują człowiekowi skrzydła. Szczerbatek uparcie poprawia dzieło, dorysowuje też wyspę, smoka i łączącą je linię, sugerujące, że chciałby odwiedzić Nowe Berk, ale wkrótce wraz z Białą Furią odchodzi, nakazując wracać też dzieciom. Ruffrunner i Pouncer radośnie podążają za rodzicami, jednak Dart zostaje na miejscu, wpatrzona w obrazek. Dopiero ponowne nawoływanie skłania ją do powrotu. W nocy smoczyca budzi swoich braci i prowadzi ich do rysunku, podsuwając rodzeństwu pomysł wyprawy na nakreśloną przez ojca wyspę. Wszystkie trzy smoki zgodnie ruszają w podróż. Jest ona dosyć długa i Ruffrunner pod jej koniec zaczyna zasypiać w powietrzu, jednak Pouncer go łapie. Po wylądowaniu na ośnieżonym Nowym Berk bracia znów zaczynają zaczepki, tym razem z użyciem śniegu. Ich siostra tymczasem znajduje drogę do wioski i razem z rodzeństwem dostaje się pod scenę mającego się wkrótce odbyć przedstawienia. Zauważywszy Czkawkę i zrozumiawszy, że to poszukiwana postać z rysunku, Dart chce do niego wyjść, jednak bracia wciągają ją z powrotem pod deski sceny i wszystkie pisklęta razem uciekają. Po drodze zatrzymują się jednak raptownie, pierwszy raz w życiu widząc na oczy owcę. Kiedy ta zaczyna się trząść ze strachu, maluchy przemykają obok niej, starając się osłonić skrzydłami. Smoki znajdują wysoki punkt z dobrym widokiem na scenę, gdzie trafiają na nie zaniepokojeni rodzice. Po krótkiej reprymendzie udzielonej dzieciom uwagę rodziny odwraca rozpoczynające się przedstawienie. Kiedy całość wymyka się spod kontroli, a Czkawka w kostiumie Nocnej Furii spada z klifu, Szczerbatek rusza mu na ratunek. Po wniesieniu go z powrotem w pobliże sceny smok zauważa protetyczną dłoń Pyskacza, który właśnie zamierza odegrać scenę oswajania, przekonany, że widziany w dymie kształt to właśnie Haddock w swoim kostiumie. Na widok dłoni Szczerbatek spogląda wymownie na swoją rodzinę i demonstruje ów moment, przykładając do palców protezy nos. Ruffrunner, zmęczony i śpiący, nie poświęca temu wiele uwagi, podobnie jak Pouncer, jednak Dart jest zachwycona i obserwuje pokaz szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po zakończeniu widowiska rodzina wzbija się w powietrze i wraca do domu. Dostrzegają ich Czkawka i Astrid, co podsuwa im pomysł rewizyty i odwiedzenia swoich przyjaciół w Ukrytym Świecie. Jak wytresować smoka 3 right|thumb|Podczas wspólnego lotu Smoczęta reprezentujące tę krzyżówkę pojawiają się w epilogu filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Gdy Czkawka płynący z rodziną w okolicy Ukrytego Świata zauważa we mgle skałę, na której odpoczywają Szczerbatek oraz Biała Furia, jego oczom ukazuje się trójka smocząt, które z ciekawości wyłaniają się zza skały i spoglądają w jego stronę. Później, podczas wspólnego lotu na nowo zjednoczonych przyjaciół, trójka smocząt towarzyszy im, doglądana i pilnowana przez ich matkę. Jedno z nich demonstruje swoją zdolność znikania w kuli ognia. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Ruffrunner *Pouncer *Dart W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk thumb|Radiant Meadows Unikatowe osobniki, będące przedstawicielami gatunku Night Light, młode Szczerbatka i Białej Furii, pojawiły się w grze wraz z aktualizacją w lutym 2019 roku z okazji premiery filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Są dostępne do kupienia za runy lub zdobycia poprzez specjalne okazje. Smoki zamieszkują wraz z Białą Furią wysepki na wschód od Berk, nazwane Radiant Meadows. Ruffrunner = |-|Pouncer = |-|Dart= Ciekawostki *thumb|Night Light na [[karty Śledzika|kartach Śledzika]]Nazwa Night Light stanowi połączenie nazw gatunków składających się na tę krzyżówkę, a więc Nocnej Furii (Night Fury) oraz Białej Furii (Light Fury). *Statystyki smoków ujawnia książka World of Dragons. *Jest to pierwsza krzyżówka międzygatunkowa ukazana w serii. **Są to jednocześnie ostatnie nowe smoki przedstawione w tej trylogii. Zobacz też en:Night Lightde:Tag-Nachtru:Ночное Сияниеit:Cuccioli di Sdentato e della Furia Chiarafr:Éclair Nocturne Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk